


I Remember

by marriedbrothers (Deletrix)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Complete, Episode Related, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deletrix/pseuds/marriedbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece set at the end of 2x21 in Dean's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

I think of all we’ve been through. It all crashes down to me in the fraction of a single second. The intense feelings cuts my breath and sends a pain through my chest similar to being stabbed in the heart.

I remember the first time I held you. I was barely a kid myself. I remember the weight being laid into my arms as I wrapped them around you. I cradled you and whispered your name.

I remember the night not long after when Dad shoved you into my arms and told me to run. I pressed you to my chest and wouldn’t even let go of you after I knew you were out of danger.

I remember the first night you had a nightmare. I held your shivering body in my arms and told you you were safe without words. You understood.

I remember hugging you the first time in years. The first time I saw you after you had left. I held you and everything felt alright again.

I remember all the hugs we’ve shared over the years. I remember the hugs we shared out of joy, the hugs we shared to console each other and the hugs we gave each other to forgive.

I remember all the times I’ve held you and I regret the times I didn’t when I should have.

But none of the times I’ve held you before you felt so heavy in my arms. I clasp you to my chest and hold you upright. I say your name over and over again. I want to make it alright. I won’t let this be our last hug.


End file.
